Life After
by Maxie4Spinelli
Summary: A different approach to the s/l that could have taken place after the return from LA to PC. Spinelli regains his freedom, but is confused when Maxie begins to put distance between them...
1. Chapter 1

**I just wrote this because I thought as I'm sure alot of us did, that the s/l since the return to PC after Maxie's ILY was really crap. The writing was so WTF, I always thought the issues that they should deal with was Winifred, and Spinelli's leaving Maxie, who already has abandonment issues. So that's pretty much what I'm writing about. Spin's got his freedom, and Maxie hasn't talked about her feelings of abandonment to him, but is rather pushing him away, in fear that he might leave her again, and because of resentment that he left her in the first place. It's not a dark fic, just one that deals with their issues, and their growing romance post Maxie's declaration...  
**

**  
**

* * *

Spinelli stopped, and stared at her. _She was beautiful. But that wasn't new. Maxie Jones could do anything and she'd be beautiful. Simply sitting in Kelly's busy with her cellphone, her brow furrowed in concentration as she sms'd someone, and he could find thousands of reasons why she was beautiful, even though she looked a little annoyed with her phone._

_Ever since his return to Port Charles, nothing romantic between himself and Maximista had taken place. They'd returned back to Maximista's and the original blonde ones apartment, and Maxie had phoned the fashionista the next morning, and booked off the week from work. She had insisted that she was going to help fair Samantha, StoneCold and the Priestess in the mission to free him from the federal ones, and now the mission had been accomplished a week ago Maximista had immediately returned to work._

_The prior going ons in the city of angels, had not been mentioned, and for the week of sharing living space, Maximista had allowed him to sleep on the couch, without any argument or insistance that he should just share her bed like they had done in the past. He wished that he had the courage to have declared his love the way Maximista had so openly declared hers. But he wasn't sure whether hers had been declared in a moment of fear that he might leave, or in the spirit of a love that verged no further than friendship._

_However there had been moments when Maximista's eyes would lock with his briefly, those glances, he had perhaps imagined had a deeper meaning than the ones that they shared when they were mere friends, and the lingering touches, the way she would sit closely besides him, so their bodies touched. But then again, Maxmista had always been the one to frequently touch him during their friendship. He wished he had more courage, as since his return to Port Charles no intimate moments had taken place, no feelings had been spoken between them, and often in the last few days since his freedom had been secured, he felt as though his Maximista was pulling away from him. She no longer sat closely beside him, her touching was at a bare minimum, the last kiss was shared between them in the city of angels. There were times when he even thought that perhaps the blonde one looked at him with a hint of resentment or anger, although she had not said anything that showed any anger towards him. So He was not sure if he was seeing things or not though. The Jackal had to admit, it distressed him that his friendship between Maximista was perhaps not changing for the better._

"Spinelli" Maxie had glanced up, and noticed Spinelli standing by the doorway in Kelly's in a daze, and had been waving him over, trying to get his attention

Spinelli came out of his thoughts "Maximista" he greeted with a friendly smile, as he walked to the table and sat down across from her. Trying to push aside his feelings of doubt

"You looked deep in thought" she remarked casually

Spinelli hesitated, her eyes were focused on her coffee mug rather than looking at him "The Jackal, is most relieved that he can now take moments to idly take in his surroundings without fear from the federal ones caging him"

"Oh right" she nodded in agreement "Yes, this past week has been a relief, the first week when we got back I haven't been so stressed out in my life, I swear anymore of that and I'd be getting frown lines" she said with a deep sigh

"Maximista has nothing to fear, she is as beautiful as ever" he could see a faint pink taint color her cheeks, as she glanced up ever so briefly, her eyes meeting his, but her gaze dropped quickly, too quickly for him to read the look in her eyes

"Just promise me you won't get yourself into that situation again"

"You have the Jackals word, His brush with the law has humbled him" he assured her, and Maxie looked up once again, she looked as though she wanted to say something, but changed her mind, and remained silent, rather looking back down, and running her finger along the top of her coffee mug "How if I may ask is the fashion world?"

"Oh work is great" Maxie looked up and smiled, her face lit up. _Work was for many a topic best left unmentioned, but Maximista would light up whenever she had the chance to talk about her job, and Spinelli smiled slightly. He missed the days though that she'd light up when she saw him_ "Busy you know, that's why I haven't really had time to call or hang out or do anything with you for a few days until now" she added quickly, and Spinelli nodded, he did not know whether her words were truthful or not "Kate was in an awful mood with me for a while when I first got back, but lets face it, she's lost without me" Maxie continued, with a grin "Like the other day totally proved it, we had these designer clothes come in and lets just say that I saved a huge catastrophe from happening, I sometimes wonder what it is that Lulu actually does" her babble continued, as she was unaware of his thoughts "Don't get me wrong, I was happy she didn't go on the run with Johnny, but that was more so I had someone to boss around than anything else"

Spinelli rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the usual uncomfortableness settle in, at the mention of the ex mob prince "What of the ex mob prince and the Crimson events?"

"Oh, well Kate's a bit pissed off because of the two events I didn't end up going to, because I was off work" she waved a hand dismissively "And now Johnny has the garage, I just kinda think it'd be better for me to get a model to go with"

_He felt a mixture of relief that she would no longer be around the ex mob prince, but also jealousy, as his Maximista would be continuing these events on the arm of a no doubt another good looking male._

"So uh, the Jackal assumes that the uh, events in that case are not over" he guessed, trying not to sound miserable

"Of course they're not, so Until Kate gets bored of me, and wants a model to go instead, which I hope doesn't happen, because I really enjoy them, and the after parties, getting out of Port Charles" she shrugged nonchallantly "But why am I telling you about how nice it is to get out of Port Charles, I'm sure you remember" there was a hint of irritation in her voice, and Spinelli looked at her in surprise, but before he could reply, Maxie's phone began to ring, and she answered it "Hi, Kate, yes I was just on my way" she said standing, and grabbing her bag and her jacket from the back of her chair, she covered the mouthpiece and held the phone away from her ear, before speaking to Spinelli "I'll see you later, we can do something" she said, as she headed towards the door, and began to talk to Kate again "I'll pick those up for you on the way-" the door shut behind her ending what else could be heard from her conversation

* * *

_  
Obviously by later she'd seemingly not meant hours, as it was two days before he next saw Maximista._

Spinelli jerked upright in surprise, as the door to the PI office, was flung open, and a rather windblown blonde stepped inside, she shut the door and turned to face him with a smile "Hi"

"Maximista" Spinelli stood, and returned her smile "This is indeed a wonderful surprise"

"I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to return your calls" she apologized "But I'm here now" she grabbed a free chair, and pulled it over to Spinelli's desk and sat down "I thought I could call you back, or just come over and see you as soon as I was free, so, lets catch up, what are you up to?"

Spinelli sat down again, and shrugged "The Jackal has busied himself with mountains of work, and has greatly missed Maximista"

"Oh, I've missed you too Spinelli" she told him "Kate's been a slavedriver, literally, and Lulu as usual has been not much help" she rolled her eyes "But I have the afternoon off" she informed him with a smile "Do you want to go to Kelly's?" her eyes moved to the pile of paperwork on his desk, and she grimanced "Or can I help you with anything?"

Spinelli began to smile "Really?"

"Yeah, I actually miss helping you with the whole PI thing"

"Well the Jackal has been inspecting survailance cameras at the request of his latest client" he said, indicating to the computer screen, he was just about to suggest the coffee break instead, but Maxie had already stood up and moved around his desk to have a look at the screen

"I'll never understand how you actually manage to hack into all this stuff" she remarked in awe, as she looked over his shoulder "I have mentioned you're a genuis right?" she asked, as she lent in, to get a closer look at the screen. Spinelli could feel her body pressing against his back, and her warm breath on his neck, unable to stop himself, he turned his head towards her, and caught her gaze, she didn't move away, and he moved in, bridging the distance between their faces, but just as their lips were about to touch, Maxie suddenly sprung back a few feet away from him, as though she'd had an electric shock

"I uh, just remembered, there's a um, thing I have to do" she blurted out uncomfortably, looking rather flustered, as she moved back to where she had been previously and gathered up her stuff, barely looking at a still stunned Spinelli "Sorry Spinelli, I'll see you later okay?" she asked sounding a little breathless, Spinelli blinked a few times, wondering if he'd imagined the whole former scenario, he was about to answer her, but she was already out of the door.

Spinelli frowned in confusion, as the door shut quickly behind her

_Watching Maxamista leave, now that he was used to lately..._

**Please Review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tnx for reviewing. Updates are kinda slow cos I'm having problems writing anything angst, because Spixie are in such a good place right now**

**Also although Matt and Winifred feature in this story. They are not romantic interests of Maxie or Spinelli's. Or even temptations. Spixie always have insecurities about ppl of the opposite sex in each others orbit, so I thought I'd deal with that. So while Maxie will be insecure about Winifred, and Spin about Matt. Spinelli will never be romantically interested in Wini and Maxie will never be romantically or sexually interested in Matt. Matt however is egotistical and may try pick her up because that's what he's been doing for abt a yr. Just thought I'd clear that up now, as I do not believe in having to create sleaze to be used as angst in storylines. And I don't think third parties are needed, but jealousy is always one of Spixie's issues, and as I am dealing with their insecurities and issues, I'll be putting in different things that cause the insecurities and issues to force them to deal with them at some point. **

* * *

Stepping into Jakes Maxie glanced around._ Thank god it wasn't busy. She couldn't recall the last time or if she'd actually ever been alone in Jakes before. But it was relatively quiet, and she was desperate to just have some drinks and forget her problems, and going to the Haunted Star for drinks would make her have to deal with Lulu who would probably be there, and Ethan who would flirt endlessly as he did with all women, and she wasn't in the mood for either._ She started to head for the bar, when a flirtateous voice behind her spoke out

"Well if it isn't the most beautiful woman in Port Charles"

Maxie shut her eyes briefly. _She recognised the voice, she didn't really feel like putting up with this today. _She opened her eyes and sighed deeply, before turning and looking down at the dark haired man sitting down at a table, with a shot glass and bottle of tequilla in front of himself "Just when I think I'm escaping hell I see you" she muttered irritably, and he smiled lopsidedly, ignoring her seething hatred

"Well nice to see you too"

"Look I'm here to escape my problems, and you're very good at becoming a problem, I don't have time for you" she made a move to leave

"You know, I'm actually a nice guy, if you got to know me you'd really like me...." he waved a finger at her "in fact I think you already really like me"

"Aw" she stepped forward and knocked the palm of her hand against his forehead "it must be really fun to live in your head, in such sweet dillusion and denial"

"Why don't you sit down" he suggested, indicating to the free chair across from him "I think we should get to know each other better"

"I think I know enough about you" she said as she began to walk to the bar

"Look you're alone, I'm alone, I may not be your favorite person, but you sit at the bar alone, you are just asking to be hit on by every single guy that sees you" he called out after her and she stopped and turned again, and walked back to the table. _She really wanted to be left alone tonight, and just have drinks and be bitter about the suckiness of her life, and the tense relationship with Spinelli, but she'd rather not be hit on randomly by pervs._ She sighed loudly, before reluctantly sitting down

"Fine, but no pick up lines, or crude remarks, and I'm having one drink then I'm going"

**()()()()()()**

_And it just so happened 5 hrs later they were both in the same spot, this was in fact the only night she'd had since her return from LA that she'd gone out and forgotten her problems, to the extent she was actually laughing...she couldn't believe it was Matt Hunter that she was with...perhaps it was just the tequilla_

Matt ended his embarassing story, and grinned at his accomplisment at having gotten Maxie laughing for the past few hours. _Things might look good for them after all. Sure he didn't know what had brought her here, she'd looked so tense and sad when she'd arrived, but she had refused to tell him why, and sure he wasn't allowed to flirt with her tonight, but all in all, the geekboy Spinelli, who she'd seen him with was obviously not romantically in the picture, or at least with his charm wouldn't be for much longer. After all he'd gotten her happy and that was one of the first steps _"See I told you I was a fun guy" Matt remarked, as he poured them another shot each of tequilla

"Matt, everyones fun when there's alcohol" she remarked, and he shrugged with a grin

"Fine um...to the sweet dillusion of alcohol" They toasted as they held up their shot glasses, about to down their tequilla when a familiar voice spoke out

"Hey"

Maxie and Matt turned in the direction they assumed the voices were "Lulu! Johnny!" Maxie greeted happily as the couple approached them._ God she hoped her drunkeness wasnt at such a level that she'd blab secrets to Lulu that should not be blabbed_ "These are my Lulu and Johnny friends" she told Matt

"We've met when Spinelli was in the hospital" Lulu solomnly told the drunken doctor, who nodded, obviously not having a clue who she was

"Right, hi"

"Join us" they invited similtaneously, both giggling at their brilliance in timing. _God the greatness of a drunken mind, and the things that amuse you_

Johnny and Lulu sat down on the two free chairs around the small round table, without a moment of hesitation. "I'll get more tequilla" Maxie said standing, and holding onto her chair, when she swayed. She rolled her eyes when Matt snickered, before walking in a slight zigzag to the bar. It wasn't long before that same familiar voice spoke again

"Hey"

Maxie spun around, and leant back against the bar, trying to steady her footing "Hey!" she grinned broadly at Lulu

"Having fun?"

Maxie nodded "Tons. You know, it's actually a good thing you're here Looolooo, I was just telling Matt embarrassing things you've done, but I'm sure you'll be able to tell them better" she giggled "you remember that time when you got drunk and..."

"Wait" Lulu held up a hand. Her face flushed as memories of drunken events filled her mind "Um, you told him embarrassing things I've done?" she asked, and Maxie nodded with a drunken grin, Lulu pressed a hand against her forehead in embarrassment "Good, great, because I thought I'd just ask, what the hell you are doing here but that's great to know my stories are providing the entertainment"

"Another bottle of tequilla and two shot glasses" Maxie told Coleman, before turning to Lulu again "Lulu we've been here like five hours, I ran out of stuff to say about myself"

Lulu rolled her eyes and snickered "You never usually have that problem" she remarked "So this is what you choose to do rather than spending time with Spinelli, you'll go out and get drunk with Matt Hunter?" she asked incrediously

"Hey I heard that!" Matt's drunken voice remarked loudly in offense, and Lulu sighed and rolled her eyes, before grabbing Maxie's upper arm, and pulling her out of the bar, into the cold air. Something she realised a second or two afterward was probably not a good idea, as usually cold air, just succeeded in making a person MORE drunk.

Maxie stumbled, and pulled her arm out of Lulu's grasp, once they were a few feet away from the door "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I could ask you that" Lulu retorted

"Look I'm out with a friend..." Maxie pondered that for a second, and frowned, before shaking her head "Well he's not a friend really....but, he's practically family"

"Ok, but you hate Matt" Lulu reminded her, and Maxie shrugged

"He's okay when I've had alcohol"

"Why would you even put yourself in this situation?" she frowned "Are you avoiding Spinelli now?"

Maxie looked away "I'm not avoiding Spinelli, I saw him a little while ago"

Lulu shook her head "Ever since LA stuff has been different, and I have no idea what's going on with you guys"

"Nothings going on" Maxie answered carelessly "He came back, and well life goes on right?"

Lulu felt her frustration grow at Maxie's casual attitude "So now you're doing the running away?" she asked a little more firmly

"Uh, no I'm still here in Port Chuckles"

Lulu hesitated for a moment "Let me clarify you're trying to keep away from someone who you realise can break your heart?" she guessed

"Spinelli break my heart?" Maxie scoffed and waved a hand in the air flippiantly. Trying to seem casual "Pleaseeeeeeeeee"

Lulu folded her arms over her chest irritated "So that's what its about, its about payback, you're pushing him away because he left, this is like revenge?" she said harshly

Maxie stared at Lulu for a full five seconds, first in shock, a shock that was quickly replaced by anger, before turning on her heel and storming back into Jakes, to the bar, with Lulu following closely behind her. She spun around her eyes blazing angrily at Lulu "After everything I've done for you, helping you cover up....things, helping you in Shadybrook, covering for you at work, being a friend...You still assume the worse in me" she picked up an empty shot glass and gripped it tightly as she spoke "what's that, like an automatic, Maxie must be doing something bitchy just because THATS MAXIE?" she slammed a shot glass down on the bar top angrily "Well, maybe THAT is the reason I'm being like this, because its so damn easy to live up to those low expectations of being the worst possible person everyone seems to think I am!" she yelled, ignoring when people turned to look their way

"Maxie" Lulu immediately felt bad, she glanced around at the attention they'd received, and spoke lowly "I'm sorry, I don't mean...it came out wrong, I just get protective of Spinelli" she explained

"Spinelli" Maxie threw her arms up in the air and snorted "There we go again, can we ever talk without you bring up his name?"

"I don't bring up Spinelli's name in-"

"There you just did AGAIN!" Maxie pointed at Lulu accusingly. The alcohol taking full affect and causing her to momentarily drop her guard she spoke without thinking "God, you'd think you were the one in love with him, not me" she remarked casually, as she grabbed the bottle of tequilla and walked back to the table, holding the bottle up in front of Matt and Johnny "Tequilla!!" she announced loudly with a grin. Lulu watched in shock as Maxie joined the two men at the table. _Did Maxie just admit to being in love with Spinelli??_

**()()()()()()**

_  
The door opened and the smell of coffee filled the room. Maxie's eyes remained closed, her head was pounding and her mouth was dry like she'd eaten a mouthful of sawdust. Ahh yes, The blessed Joys of hangovers! A small smile grew on her face as she smell of coffee drifted closer. Maybe there were upsides to her new friendship with Lulu after all_ "Oh bless you, you are a good good person" she mumbled with her eyes still shut "I absolutely love you..." she rolled over in her bed and blinked a few times, before Spinelli's face came into focus, and she shot upright in bed. A pain shot through her head, but she ignored it as a million thoughts went through her mind. _Oh my god, why was Spinelli here in her room? Did he spend the night? was he at Jakes at some point? Did they have sex last night? And if so, why in the name of all the is good and pure did she NOT remember it?!_ "Spinelli?" she spluttered in shock

Spinelli's face flushed, and he took a few steps back "Sorry, um, I...the Ja....I s-stopped by, and the original blonde one i-insisted I bring this through to you" he stammered while pointing erratically to the coffee mug on her bedside table as he spoke.

Maxie glanced down to where the bedsheet had fallen, revealing her in a silky black bra and lace black panties. _Well she'd obviously pulled off her clothes at some point of the night and slept in her underwear, at least it was alone though. _She quickly pulled the sheets up to her neck "Um...ok" she felt awkward, she knew where his gaze had been, and that it was pretty much still in the same place. All prior feelings of her hangover seemed to disappear, and she felt her body heat up under his lustful stare. _She loved the way he looked at her, in fact she'd love to just have him right now fufill one of her many fantasies that involved him being actually on the same bed as her, and here she was half naked with him standing over her bed they were almost half way there, she knew if they were to have sex, it'd be great, them having great sex had never been a problem, both times were amazing. He was gentle but passionate, and she had dreamt many times of repeats of his body pressed once again against hers, while his hands worked their magic, and his lips pressed hot kisses along her skin. He knew just where and how to kiss and touch to drive her over the edge. Their bodies were definetely made for each other. Just the thought of it, made her flushed_

Spinelli stared at Maxie. _He tried to shake the thoughts of the fact that the girl of his dreams was almost completely naked in her bed, his gaze shifted upward to where her hands held tightly to the bedsheets, holding them up under her neck, he could still makeout her form under the white sheets realising she'd probably realised where he was looking his face flooded with color, and he forced himself to look away. It had seemed like he'd come in and was just oogling her like a pervert._ "I apologize, f-for startling you" he looked up at her flushed face, he was obviously embarassing her by being here "The Jackal shall take his leave" he turned quickly, and took a step for the door but her voice stopped him

"Spinelli?" his hand fell from the doorhandle, and he turned once again, and they looked at eachother for a moment. The air between them was literally static. _She didn't know why she asked him to stop. Well her heart and body knew why she wanted him to stay._ "Meet me at Kelly's in an hour okay?"

He nodded with a small smile, before turning and walking out of her room, and once again shutting the door behind himself. Maxie flopped back down again, with a deep sigh, and pulled the covers over her head, trying to block out the world and forget that Spinelli had filled her mind with all the thoughts that she was trying not to think about around him.

**()()()()()()**

Maxie stopped in the doorway of Kelly's. _He hadn't spotted her yet, she could still walk away and phone him up with an excuse. Get a grip, he's your best friend, you can't just avoid him forever. _She took a deep breath before continuing her walk to their usual table "Hey" she said casually, as she shrugged off her jacket, and placed it on the back of her chair

"Maximista" Spinelli smiled, as he glanced up, before noticing how pale she was, and the dark rings under her eyes as she removed her sunglasses "Is Maximista unwell?" he asked in concern. The lighting in her room had been more dim, and he hadn't noticed how pale she was

"Uhm...Heavy night of drinking" she explained as she sat, with a grimance "I was out with Lulu, Johnny and Matt"

"The Disas...." he took a deep breath, trying not to label him "Dr Hunter?" he asked in surprise

"Um" Maxie fidgetted. She could see he looked confused and a bit hurt at being left out "I would have invited you, it wasn't a double date or anything, it was just, well I know you don't really drink much, and we...it wasn't a special night or a planned one" _Him not being there was the exact purpose of the night. Forgetting Spinelli, but she felt bad now that she'd hurt him, and didn't want him to get the wrong idea. _"I-I know you've been busy lately, and didn't think you'd really be interested. It wasn't that much fun, I don't actually really remember it" she reached out for his hand, but stopped herself "I know we haven't exactly been hanging out, there's this movie playing maybe we can go see it" she suggested.

_What was she asking him on a date now just after she'd made the decision not to go there with him? Why the hell was she making all the moves anyway? Oh right because Spinelli may find her sexually wantable, but he wasn't exactly the one in love!_

"D-do...you mean a-a d-date?" Spinelli stammered, he was uncertain and nervous, and couldn't help the hope in his voice

Maxie saw Spinelli looked nervous. _obviously at the idea she might want to date him _"Um...no" her face grew warm "I just...you know forget it, we don't need to see a movie to hang out, we're hanging out now, as friends, that was my meaning we should hang out, as friends...which is what we're doing now, so...we're friends, right?" she babbled, and looked up at him again, hoping he'd say something meaningful. If ever there was a time to say he wanted more between them, she'd just given it to him

_Damn just when he thought perhaps there was hope Maximista would see him as more he was back in the friend boat!_ Spinelli sighed inwardly "Right.." he replied in a tired tone.

Maxie furrowed her brow slightly. _She couldn't read his expression, she was usually better at figuring at least a little part of him out._

Confusion and miscommunication flowed between them, literally driving a wedge between the two best friends and soulmates

"Maximista-" Spinelli began to speak, but her eyes flickered past him, and a sudden smile graced her lips

"Hi" she said, Spinelli turned in his seat and sighed as Matt stopped by the table, looking pretty much as pale as Maxie was, and he also had dark rings under his eyes

"Mornin"

"You look like crap" Maxie remarked with a dry chuckle

"And you look wonderful yourself" he replied, before stepping to the side, to block Spinelli out of the conversation "I had fun last night we should do it again" he suggested fliratiously, ignoring the fact that Spinelli was even there "I don't think you remember me saying that last night"

Maxie frowned and shook her head "After ten pm, I only remember the alcohol and having too much of it"

"I'm not surprised, by 2am we did have to pretty much carry you to the taxi, where you passed out" he chuckled at the memory "I'm guessing you don't remember the table dancing you did, you drew quite a crowd..." he paused and Maxie's eyes widened. _Lulu had taken great pleasure teasing her about some of her drunken antics that she couldn't remember, but she hadn't mentioned that_ "Ok" Matt laughed when he realised Maxie was getting worried "that didn't happen, but maybe next time"

She rolled her eyes, and glanced at Spinelli who was looking rather annoyed, before turning her gaze back up to Matt again "In your dreams"

"Always" he said with a smirk, as he walked to the counter and ordered his coffee to go. Stopping on the way out to raise his coffee up in a mock sulute before walking out.

Maxie turned back to Spinelli again. Spotting the annoyed expression on his face. "Are you okay?" she asked

"It uh, seems Maximista has dropped her former hatred of the...Dr Hunter" Spinelli fought hard to not label Matt Hunter with his former disapporiving picked nickaname, and found it difficult to hide his intense jealousy

Maxie shrugged nonchallantly "Well he's practically family, so for Patrick and Robins sake I guess we should at least be civil..." she paused, and leant forward, locking eyes with Spinelli "besides...Its always good to make new friends right?" her eyes practically challenged his, as though she was asking for an argument about everything, and anything.

_He was sure although Winifred was probably her meaning behind that current comment. Maximista was right now challenging him to defend himself or to say something...anything to give her a chance to blow up at him. About a topic that would likely start off on Winifred, and move on hastily to anything else. What was this animosity forming between them? He knew neither of them would really wish to be abrupt or harsh with the other or to say anything hurtful, but these last few weeks it was all close to bubbling over._

Spinelli watched the love of his life, who had sat back in her seat once again as her eyes roamed around the coffee shop, looking anywhere but at him.

"Well I should get going" Maxie's voice broke Spinelli out of his thoughts "I have to see Mac today, he thinks we don't spend enough 'family quality moments' or something" she explained with a chuckle as she stood and grabbed her coat off the back of her chair

Spinelli looked disappointed "Oh...well, uh, shall Maximista be available later perhaps?"

"I'll give you a call as soon as I'm free" she told him, as she walked past him, her hand pressed against the glass door, opening it, but before stepping outside she looked over her shoulder at him, and offered a small smile "Bye"

She was out the door before he could reply "Bye" he replied quietly to himself, as he turned his eyes spotted Maxie's small black handbag, and he jumped up and grabbed it, before running out the same way she'd gone "Maximista" he called out, managing to catch her attention, she turned back, and he held up the tailor made bag

Maxie and Spinelli walked toward each other, stopping a few feet apart, she smiled in embarrassment "Thanks Spinelli, it must be the hangover, playing games on my mind" she rolled her eyes at herself. _Forgetting something as expensive as that bag was, was not something that ever happened to her. Then again, Spinelli had her mind going insane lately, so perhaps it wasn't a hangover that did it._ He handed her bag to her, their fingers brushed, and lingered briefly, Maxie felt the familiar tingles that ran from her fingers along her body causing goosebumps to form, and the familiar spark, as their eyes met and held eachothers gazes.

_And there it was! Just when she thought she'd fooled herself into believing that her feelings could be hidden or controlled. He'd look at her with those intense green eyes or he'd touch her for just a second, and she'd be his completely...again...still...Dammit!_ Maxie dropped her gaze, breaking eye contact and Spinelli reluctantly let go of the bag, watching as Maxie turned, and quickly walked away.

_Maxie knew Spinelli was watching her, she could feel his eyes on her, and she knew no matter how far she went or how quickly she left, there was just no escaping his hold on her..._

**()()()**

**pls review**


End file.
